Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a fiber optic cable retainer clip which includes a bend-radius control surface to prevent fiber optic cable from exceeding a minimum bend radius.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fiber optic cable retainer clip which mounts on a track and is slidably adjustable along the length of the track to allow effective distribution and routing of fiber optic cable inside a cable management cabinet.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fiber optic cable retainer clip which is formed of molded plastic.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fiber optic cable retainer clip which can be used as an assembly of two like, semi-circular clip halves arranged adjacent to each other to form an annular reel, or spaced-apart from each other to accommodate a greater length of cable.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fiber optic cable retainer clip which can be used as a single, semi-circular clip half.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fiber optic cable retainer clip which can be easily repositioned within the cable management cabinet.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fiber optic cable retainer clip which can be easily removed from the cable management cabinet.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fiber optic cable retainer assembly which includes one or more fiber optic cable retainer clips.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of segregating, bundling, and routing fiber optic cable inside a fiber optic cable management cabinet.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a cable retainer assembly adapted for segregating, bundling, and routing fiber optic cable inside a cable management cabinet. The retainer assembly includes a mounting track for being located inside the cabinet, and having first and second opposing end edges, and first and second opposing side edges. An arcuate retainer clip is carried on the mounting track between its opposing end edges and side edges. The retainer clip defines a bend-radius control surface adapted for controlling the degree of bend experienced by fiber optic cable held by the retainer clip. The retainer clip has a base, and at least one outwardly-extending cable retainer arm formed with the base. The cable retainer arm is spaced-apart from the bend-radius control surface to retain a bundled plurality of fiber optic cable inside the cabinet.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, clip adjustment means are provided for adjusting the location of the retainer clip on the track.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the track includes first and second laterally-spaced mounting rails extending longitudinally from one end edge of the track to the other. The retainer clip includes first and second resilient, spaced-apart pinch grips having respective mounting feet frictionally engaging the mounting rails of the track to hold the retainer clip in a fixed position on the track. The pinch grips are adapted for being gripped by a user and pinched together to disengage the mounting feet from the mounting rails such that the position of the retainer clip on the track is slidably adjustable along a length of the track from one end edge to the other.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the resilient pinch grips extend radially outwardly from a surface of the retainer clip opposite the bend-radius control surface.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the mounting rails of the track and the mounting feet of the pinch grips include respective interfering shoulders cooperating to releasably lock the retainer clip onto the track.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the mounting track includes first and second laterally-spaced guide rails extending from one end edge of the track to the other. The clip includes respective guide channels formed with the base and receiving the guide rails of the mounting track.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the retainer arm is generally L-shaped, and includes a first arm portion spaced-apart from the bend-radius control surface and extending generally perpendicular to a surface of the base, and a second arm portion integrally formed with the first arm portion. The second arm portion extends inwardly towards the bend-radius control surface generally parallel to the surface of the base.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a free end of the cable retainer arm is turned upwardly to facilitate placement of fiber optic cable between the cable retainer arm and the bend-radius control surface of the retainer clip.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, an alignment is key formed with the retainer clip and is adapted for being received into a complementary alignment slot of a second retainer clip mounted on the mounting track adjacent the first retainer clip.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, an alignment slot is formed with the retainer clip and adapted for receiving a complementary alignment key of a second retainer clip mounted on the mounting track adjacent the first retainer clip.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a resilient fitting extends outwardly along a circumference of the base of the retainer clip and is adapted for being received into a complementary catch of a second retainer clip mounted on the mounting track adjacent the first retainer clip.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a catch is formed with the base of the retainer clip proximate a circumference of the base and is adapted for receiving a complementary resilient fitting of a second retainer clip mounted on the mounting track adjacent the first retainer clip.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a retainer clip includes a base and an arcuate inner wall formed with and extending outwardly from the base. The inner wall defines a bend-radius control surface adapted for controlling the degree of bend experienced by fiber optic cable carried by the retainer clip. At least one outwardly-extending cable retainer arm is formed with the base and is spaced-apart from the bend-radius control surface to retain a bundled plurality of fiber optic cable inside the cabinet.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of segregating, bundling, and routing fiber optic cable inside a fiber optic cable management cabinet. The method includes the steps of locating a mounting track inside the cabinet. The mounting track has first and second opposing end edges, and first and second opposing side edges. An arcuate retainer clip is then attached to the track between its opposing end edges and side edges. The retainer clip defines a bend-radius control surface adapted for controlling the degree of bend experienced by fiber optic cable carried by the retainer clip. The position of the retainer clip on the mounting track is then adjusted by sliding the retainer clip along the length of the mounting track to a desired location.